Playing Baseball with Troyella
by luvinNaley7413
Summary: Follow Troy and Gabriella through their relationship as they reach the "bases". Rated for later chapters. Four-shot.
1. First Base

Chapter 1- First Base

(POV Gabriella)

What are the chances that Troy and I would be going to the same school after I was transferred to East High after the holiday break? I didn't even imagine that it was possible until I watched him in homeroom that Monday morning. It was such an amazing feeling, seeing him again. We had decided that we would make plans to go to Colorado again for Spring Break or over to summer so we could see each other again, but I never thought I would see him this soon. It's so amazing.

Anyway, Troy and I immediately reconnected that first week in school. Then we got into the mix with the winter musical, the basketball championship game, and the academic decathlon. It was a pretty crazy few weeks for us, but in the end it was worth it. After the final curtain call for Twinkle Towne, Troy asked me if we could hang out alone for a little while before heading to the cast dinner.

(_flashback)_

"What's wrong, Troy? You seem nervous." I wondered, seeing his fingers twitching as he clasped and unclasped his hands, running his fingers through his hair every few minutes.

"Gabi, I... I need to ask you something. But I don't know how to." He explained.

_I couldn't help but grin. "Well, saying the words at a volume that I can hear would be a great start." I teased, seeing a nervous smile plaster itself across his face. _

"Would you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

_The gasp that came from my lips barely formed my answer, but he understood. "Yes."_

_(end flashback)_

Troy and I have been going out for about a week now. We had our first kiss yesterday, and it was adorable. He walked me home from school, and we were sitting in my backyard, when he leaned over and pecked my lips softly. I blushed madly, but smiled anyway. Troy smiled too, and just pulled me closer to him. He hung around for about an hour, and every now and they we would just kiss each other softly, loving the new contact we were able to make.

So today, my mom isn't home, and Troy is coming over. We are going to hang out and study, but I don't think we're going to be doing too much studying. And now you need to get your head out of the gutter, because I don't mean we're going to have sex. I just mean that we will probably spend most of our time kissing instead of working on our school work like we were planning to.

He sent me a text telling me that he was here, and I smiled, replying that the front door was open and to come upstairs. A few minutes later, he was smirking while standing in my doorway. I was sitting cross-legged on my bed, my glasses on, hair in a bun, with my calculus book open in my lap, my physics book off to my left, and two notebooks open with different pens, pencils, highlighters, and a calculator surrounding me. I was determined to get a little studying done before we got lost in our own world.

"You're really into this homework thing, huh?" He asked.

I looked up and laughed, seeing that he had a binder and a couple of workbooks in his hands. "Yeah, and you're not." I laughed.

He nodded, walking into my room, and sitting beside me, causing my organized mess to fall to the floor. "TROY!" I exclaimed, trying to grab my notebooks from falling. If there was one thing I hated, it was when my organized papers got messed up. Too bad Troy doesn't know that yet.

He laughed, leaning towards me and kissing me softly. I smiled slightly, leaning up to kiss him back. We held our position for about a minute before we pulled away again. I could tell that I was blushing again, because he was wearing another smirk on his face. I turned away from him, quickly gathering together my messy papers and putting them back into the order they were in before Troy came and ruined them.

About an hour later, I finished all of my homework, and was helping him with his. "Troy, this is so easy!" I exclaimed, pointing out how to find the answer. All Troy has been doing is complaining that he doesn't know how to do his homework because he wasn't paying attention in class. I decided that I wasn't even going to touch that topic, because it was truly a lost cause.

He groaned. "That's because you love math! If this was a gym report instead of an algebraic equation, then we wouldn't even be having this conversation!" He complained.

I laughed at him. Gym report? Since when do you get homework in gym? This is another topic that I will not talk to him about, only out of fear of what his response may or may not be. "Troy come on. How about this? You have two more problems, so if you at least try them, we can kiss for the rest of the night until you have to go home, how about that?" I asked, seeing his eyes light up as he dove into the math problems. I began thinking about what I just said. 'What if a few kisses turns into first base?' I wondered. 'What if I'm not good?' I also thought, fear coursing through my blood. I know, I know. I'm over-reacting, but still! It's a legitimate fear to have at this point in time!

Quickly, I checked his answers, and saw that they were correct. "Good job, babe." I smiled, leaning over to kiss him. His hands grabbed my face, and pulled me so I was on top of him, and he laid down on my bed. There go my papers again, scattered across the floor. I'm really going to have to talk to him about this.

He wrapped his arms around my back, holding me where I was. My hands when to his shoulders, trying to stay calm so that I could think.

"Thanks," He whispered, before meshing his lips with mine again.

I smiled slightly, putting a little more pressure on my lips, returning the kiss. We stayed like this for almost ten minutes, before I felt his lips part a little. I thought he was just trying to breath a little, so I didn't think anything of it, until I felt his tongue slipping across my lips. I smiled slightly into the kiss, not parting my lips for him. His tongue began attempting to force itself between my lips, until I finally allowed him to enter my mouth.

I felt butterflies in my stomach as his tongue met mine. I smiled, moving my tongue boldly aganist his. His hands gently released my hair from the hair tie, and my massive curls fell around my shoulders, flowing down my back. Troy weaved his fingers through my dark curls, and pulled me even closer. My hands moved from his shoulders to his neck, and then to his cheeks.

After a few more bold moves with my tongue, I began weaving my fingers through his hair as well. I smiled into our kiss, feeling Troy's hands squeezing my hair in his grip. I continued gripping his hair, pulling his head up so I could have even better access to his mouth. I felt him beginning to pull away, and attempted to hold him closer just a few more seconds. We pulled apart, both panting for air.

"I... wow." He whispered, smiling as he ran his fingers through my hair again. I smiled a little as I played with his hair, which was standing up all over the place and was much messier than it was when he first got here. I guess this is what happens when I get excited and start playing with his hair.

I giggled softly, trying to fix his hair so it wasn't standing up, and I smiled at him. "Yeah," I agreed.

After a few minutes of the two of us just staring into each other's eyes, I laughed. "I can't get your hair to stop standing up." I told him, punctuating my statement with a pout.

A pout that Troy was quick to kiss away.

_First Base Reached On January 22, 2006._


	2. Second Base

_**That crazy disclaimer that I always forget:**_

_**I do not own HSM, Troy or Gabriella, Sharpay or Lava Springs. However, I do own Troy's sisters, Sam's friends, and the storyline. **_

* * *

_**A special shout out to **_xZANESSA4LIFEx _**for being the only reader to review the first chapter. THANK YOU!!!!!!**_

Chapter 2- Second Base

(POV Gabriella)

So what have Troy and I been up to since the last time we spoke? I'll give you a quick run down.

It's now August, after all of the drama at Lava Springs with Sharpay, and now Troy and I are closer than ever. Everyday after work we go and hang out either in his backyard or mine, depending on whose parents are home.

Tonight we are going to his house, because our parents are having dinner at my house. We went into his backyard, and he saw that his youngest sister, who is 11, and a couple of her friends were hanging out. Troy and his sisters are identical! Literally, you look at a picture of them at the same age, picture Troy with longer hair and feminine features, and you have a carbon copy of each of his sisters.

"Sam," Troy stated, and her head snapped up from where she and three of her friends were sitting in a small circle on the basketball court.

She smiled. "Hi Troy!" She greeted. I grinned a little when I saw the small smiles on her friends faces. Either they were really shy, or they had a crush on Troy. Who knows, maybe its a little bit of both?

He smiled at her. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Amanda, Emily, and Becky are sleeping over." She explained.

Troy nodded. "Alright, but its after 10, get inside." He told the four of them, and they stood up, before going inside. I laughed lightly under my breath when I heard the four of them giggling as the ran towards the house.

I giggled from beside Troy. "You didn't have to make them go inside, you know." I told him.

He smiled. "I know, but I also know that Leah isn't paying very close attention to them." He explained, referring to his 15 year old sister. She was probably more worried about what Robert Pattinson was saying on his twitter than her 11 year old sister and her three friends.

I smiled at him, nodding. "So, where are we hanging out tonight?" I asked.

He nodded his head towards the tree house. He quickly climbed up the rope ladder so he could turn around and help me up, because I always managed to either fall or get hurt trying to get up there. Through some sort of miracle, I made it up to the tree house without any cuts, bruises, or falls. Troy smiled a little, a cheeky look on his face. "I've created one hell of a rope climber out of you." He smirked, and I shook my head looking around the tree house.

"Troy, this is seriously the coolest thing I have ever seen." I told him, just like I did every time we were up here. I knew that it was getting annoying that I always said it, but it still amazed me every time I went up here. I honestly do think its one of the coolest things ever.

He smiled. "Yeah, you've told me that once or twice." He joked.

I smacked his arm. "It's just for effect." I defended myself. He nodded slightly, before leaning towards me. We began kissing, and it quickly became a make-out session in his tree house. He gently laid me down on the blanket and rested most of his weight on his forearms above my head.

His lips were connected to mine the entire time, and his tongue quickly sought access to my mouth. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck, opening my mouth to him. Immediately, our tongues were battling passionately while our hands wandered around one another's body. Within the last few days we have both noticed that our kisses have become more powerful and lustful.

Troy promised that we wouldn't do anything unless I was 100% sure that I was ready. I honestly think that I fell in love with him at that moment. And I know what your thinking; _That's so corny! How do you know that you're in love because you have a good boyfriend who is willing to wait?_ Some people just don't understand the feelings that Troy and I share.

Troy pulled away, kissing down my neck, and beginning to suck on my pulse point. My eyes slowly opened when I realized that he may be trying to leave his mark. He loves to do that, but its very annoying for me, because I have a hard time covering them up.

"Mmm... Troy, no hickey's where Mom will see please." I pleaded, praying that I wouldn't be caught with another hickey. My Mom has found at least five or six within the past few weeks. She doesn't make a big deal out of it, and just says that when it gets serious to talk to her about birth control. The conversation always becomes very awkward at that point, and I quickly make my exit before it becomes a sex speech. But I have to admit: I have the coolest Mom, EVER!

Troy just continued moving down, and moved the shoulder of my shirt a few inches to the side, where he began leaving a hickey where my shirt would hide it. I smiled widely, gripping his hair tightly in my hands. He must think he's clever or something. I have to admit, that was a good idea. Only Troy would figure that one out though.

Once again, his lips were on mine, and I felt his hands at the hem of my shirt. I didn't think anything of it, and felt his warm hands on my bare stomach. I smiled, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck as my tounge slipped into his warm and waiting mouth. I felt his hands go higher up my stomach, just below my bra. He pulled away, looking at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice husky from not talking.

"Yeah." I nodded with a huge smile on my face. I just love that he always checks to make sure I'm alright with whatever he's doing. Gosh, he makes me feel so special I can't even begin to explain it. I grinned a little before pulling him down again, and grabbing him in an open-mouthed kiss. His smirk was obvious, and I felt his hands slip under the barrier of my bra, and come in contact with my breasts. "Troy," I moaned, loving the feeling of his warm fingers on my sensitive skin.

Troy smirked again, and his hands began massaging my breasts, and I wiggled with pleasure underneath him. He continued this for the rest of our make out, and I smiled when his hands returned to my hair, and we continued as if nothing had happened.

About twenty minutes later, the two of us were snuggled together under the blanket, looking at the stars.

"Troy," I whispered.

He looked down into my eyes, a smile on his face. "Yeah?" He asked.

I took a breath, and told him how I felt. "I love you." I stated, seeing a flash of emotion through his eyes, and a huge grin spread across his face.

"I love you too, Brie." He whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead lovingly.

I smiled also, snuggling my head deeper into the crook of his neck.

_Second Base And First "I Love You" August 29, 2006._

_**Hello my lovely readers!**_

_**Just a few quick notes that I wanted to share with you:**_

_**I love reviews. For the first chapter, I only got one, but I know that other's read the story because I got about 7 Story Alerts. I don't mind if you don't want to write it, but I would really appreciate getting a review from different readers.**_

_**There is only two more chapters after this, and they will probably be up tomorrow and Saturday. Sunday the latest. **_

_**Thank you so much for reading! **_

_**I hope you have a happy and healthy new year!!!**_

_**xoxo**_

_**luvinNaley7413**_


	3. Third Base

Chapter 3- 3rd Base

Now, Troy and I have been going out for nearly a year and a half, and I feel like I'm ready to move forward a little bit with our relationship. For some reason, Troy doesn't believe me. We've talked about it a few times, and each time he says that we aren't going to do anything until I am 100% sure that I am ready to do it. I love him for that, but its bothering me that when I feel like I'm ready to do a little more, he won't let me because he doesn't think I'm ready.

For example, yesterday when we were making out, things got a little hot. You know what I mean; my shirt was off, I was straddling his lap, his shirt was off and Troy was hard. I realized that he was hard, and tried to ignore it, maybe let our make out session extend a little more, but he wouldn't have any of that. He just waddled off into the bathroom and took a long shower, and came out, looking embarrassed. I was upset because I felt that I was ready to help him with that, but he wouldn't let me at all.

_"No," He stated firmly. I felt like I had just been slapped in the face, and I turned away from him. I heard him sigh when he realized how he said that. "Babe, that's not what I mean. I just can't tell if your ready yet, and I don't want to let you do something if you're not ready." He whispered._

_I felt tears burning in my eyes at his sweetness and his worry. At the same time, I felt upset that he didn't believe me when I told him that I wanted to do more. No matter how hard I tried, he just never seemed to understand that I was telling him that we could do more, he was just being overly cautious. _

_I stared at him adoringly, trying to show him that I felt like I was ready. "But I think I am, Troy." I whispered. _

_Troy just stared at me. I sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to give me the answer that I wanted. He was just going to pretend to be shocked and not know how to respond to this new development. Sometimes, that boy can be so stupid._

Tonight Troy and I are going out on a date, then going to his parents beach cape for the night. Anyway, both my mom and Troy's parents think that we are going to Sharpay's beach house. This is going to work out well.

Troy came to pick me up, and I smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek as we walked to his truck. "You look so hot." He whispered in my ear, nipping my neck seductively. I felt a grin press its way across my face as I glanced down at the small flowy blue dress I was wearing. It had a soft skirt that ended at mid-thigh and straps that crossed across my back. I had a light quarter-length white sweater for later, not sure if it was going to be cold or not.

I giggled a little, blushing. "Thanks," I whispered, feeling his hand on my upper thigh as we drove to the restaurant. "Are you going tell me where we're going for dinner?" I asked.

Troy stopped at a stop sign, and smirked at me. "Nope, I never do, do I?" He asked. I shook my head in defeat, knowing that there was no way he was going to tell me where we were going to be having dinner. I was hoping it was someplace we had been to before, because I'm kind of excited for our after dinner activities. I still can't believe that I convinced Troy that I'm ready to do this.

We pulled into the parking lot of a small but semi-formal restaurant that we had been to a few times before, and I smiled widely at him. This is one my favorite restaurants that we've been to together. "I know, this is only on special occasions, but I thought that tonight might be one." He explained.

I smiled a little wider. "I think I just fell in love with you all over again." I giggled, and he smiled at me. I saw the love in his eyes as he gazed towards me, leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"Why thank you." He whispered, leaning over to kiss me.

About an hour later, we were back in his truck on the highway heading to his beach cape. When we got there, it was close to 11, so Troy quickly opened the door since it was cold. We immediately ran towards the door that led to the basement, where Troy's room is. He flicked the lights on low, and his lips were fused to mine almost instantly.

I smiled into the kiss, feeling the door against my back as his hands started pushing my shirt up my body. We pulled away, and took off my shirt. My hands were working their way up his back under his shirt, causing it to bunch at his shoulders. He unclasped my bra, and now we were only in our jeans and underwear.

We moved so that I was laying on his bed, and he was on top of me. I felt a smile press to my face when I felt his erection on my thigh. I leaned up, pulling him deeper into our kiss as my tongue ventured into his mouth passionately.

Troy groaned. "Babe," He panted. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked me, making me feel that much more comfortable with what we were doing.

I smiled at him, nodding eagerly. "I'm sure, Troy." I whispered, knowing that he wouldn't believe me, but would eventually.

Troy's eyes were searching mine for any second thoughts, but I knew I wanted this. I lifted my hips, grinding them against his, both of us moaning at the sexual contact. I unbuttoned my jeans, and began slowly removing them from my legs. I grinned at the thought of how close we were to doing it, and I started undoing his belt. Troy's eyes snapped to mine, and I thought he was rethinking this whole thing.

"Babe, are you sure?" He whispered again.

I smiled at him. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life, Troy. I promise." I whispered, leaning forward to kiss him, while pushing his jeans and boxers down his legs. My underwear disappeared as well, and Troy's hands moved lower down my body.

I moaned slightly when I felt his fingers spread my lips apart. His finger slowly traced circles on my clitoris, and I groaned softly, weaving my fingers through his hair lovingly.

I felt his finger move down towards my entrance slowly, before his finger circled the small opening. He looked into my eyes again, and I nodded. He continued to stare at me, so I reached down with my left hand, and put a little pressure on his hand, causing the tip of his finger to enter me. I moaned loudly in passion at the feeling.

"Please, Troy." I whispered, seeing his eyes cloud over with lust.

He nodded a little, before pushing his finger in a little further. His long finger was slowly moving in and out, and I felt a fire building in the pit of my stomach. My fingers gripped his hand tightly, and I was gasping for breath with every thrust of his fingers.

"Uh... Troy. Faster." I murmured, seeing a smirk on his face from me moaning his name.

I groaned as his finger began moving faster and faster, and the fire became bigger and bigger, until I came around his finger, my body convulsing for several seconds, before I dropped onto the bed, panting for air.

Troy lowered himself on top of me slowly, kissing my neck as I caught my breath. "That was amazing." I whispered, grabbing his face, and kissing him deeply.

Troy smiled slightly, and shifted a little on the bed. I felt his erection poke my thigh. I slowly ran my fingers up and down the pulsing muscle.

"Fuck, Brie." Troy hissed, closing his eyes, and gripping the bed sheets tightly in his fists.

I smiled slightly at him, becoming more confident. I wrapped my hand around the base of his penis, and slowly moved my hand up and down, beginning an awkward hand job.

After a few minutes of pumping, slowly gaining speed, Troy began bucking his hips, showing he was about to cum. In a split second decision, I lowered my mouth. Troy wasn't aware of my actions because his eyes were squeezed tightly shut.

"Shit!" He nearly screamed when my lips enclosed his tip in my mouth, my tongue brushing against the sides of his dick sensually. "Brie, I'm gonna cum." He hissed again, gripping my hair in his hand, guiding my head as I bobbed up and down on him.

Another few minutes later, and Troy began convulsing and bucking his hips wildly, as he came in my mouth.

I grinned slightly at him, before moving up, and burying my face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around me, his hands squeezing my butt softly, causing me to squeal.

"I love you." He spoke into the darkness.

I smiled at the words, and returned them before falling asleep.

_Third Base Reached on June 16, 2007._


	4. Home Run

Chapter 4- 4th Base

Most couples start having sex a few months after they start dating. If not in a few months, then within the first year of their relationship. Not Troy and me. We've been dating for almost two years, and I decided that it was finally time to take the next step in our relationship.

So today, I went to Victoria Secret with Sharpay. I bought a cute dark purple lingerie set, that was lacy with a thong and push up bra. Sharpay said that it'll make my boobs look huge in the dress that we got earlier. We made sure that the set wouldn't show through the medium shade purple mini dress that I bought also.

After buying my outfit for tonight, I was starting to feel nervous. I wasn't nervous about Troy, it was more about having sex for the first time. If you give yourself time to think about it, it starts the become a scary thought. I didn't have any way of distracting my thoughts because it was all Sharpay would talk about, so I was starting to freak out a little.

Troy and I are going to have a nice, romantic dinner at his house tonight since his parents and sisters are visiting his grandparents for the weekend. They left on Thursday for San Diego, and shouldn't be home until Tuesday the earliest, so there was no chances of them surprising us. So yes, at this point, Troy knows what I have planned. I only told him because I wanted to make sure that he was okay with it.

Troy made sure he got condoms, and I had talked to my mom when I first decided I was ready, so I've been on birth control for two months now. Troy doesn't know how long I've been on it however.

"Gabi I don't understand why you're so nervous!" Sharpay exclaimed, holding the curling iron close to my head for a few seconds before releasing the perfect curl.

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders a little. "I don't know, I just keep thinking about it, and this idea that everything that can go wrong will go wrong keeps sparking in the back of my head. I'm driving myself crazy over this." I complained, hoping she could help me get my mind off of this.

She nodded a little, a small smile on her face. "You're going to be fine. I would like to think that I know Troy very well since he's my best friend, and he's not going to let anything happen to you. You should know that, you've been dating him for two years!" She exclaimed.

I sighed, nodding a little. I knew she was right, but I just had this feeling that something was going to go wrong. And I didn't like it.

I was about to open my mouth with a 'what if' question, before she cut me off. "And don't even start with the 'what ifs'. I'm not dealing with those. Save them for lover boy." She told me, winking a little as she finished my hair.

"Okay, let's get you dressed and drop you off." She told me with a grin before ushering me out of her room and into the closet to change.

Sharpay dropped me off at his house after she finished helping me get ready. I walked right in, as he directed, and saw him in the kitchen. "Hey baby," I greeted, strutting over, giving him a little twirl to see the skin tight dress hugging my body, before reaching over to hug him.

He groaned a little, his hands slipping towards my butt. "You look sexy," He murmured, kissing my forehead lovingly.

I smiled a little, looking into his eyes. "Thanks babe." I replied, leaning forward to press our lips together softly.

After we pulled away, I took in his outfit of a black t-shirt with dark wash jeans that were low on his hips. He was wearing his usual worn out converse, and his hair was just like I loved it, floppy and in his face. "I see you got all dressed up for tonight." I teased, seeing him roll his eyes a little at me.

"You didn't tell me it was formal." He accused, his voice joking.

I grinned a little, looping my arm around his waist as I looked at the counter. "What's for dinner, baby?"

Troy and I are sitting on the couch after eating. We ate a lovely meal of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, ice cream sundaes, and soda, before we decided to snuggle a little. I looked over at him from the movie we were watching, and kissed the side of his jaw. He glanced at me, quirking his eyebrow a little. I smiled guiltily, knowing he knew what I wanted to do at this point.

He grinned, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. I smiled into the kiss, feeling his tongue separate my lips to deepen the kiss. Without thinking, I opened my mouth against his as we kissed, our tongues searching each other's mouths.

I groaned softly when I felt his tongue smooth around the surface of my teeth. I could feel his smirk as he tongue began massaging mine. We pulled away a few minutes later, completely breathless from the kiss.

I stared at him, seeing his eyes trailing down my body before settling on my breast. I smiled a little, seeing him study the huge amount of cleavage that was showing between the low cut dress and the push up bra. His eyes couldn't seem to take it all in fast enough.

"You like what you see, Mr. Bolton?" I asked, my voice teasing.

He didn't even bother lifting his eyes from my chest before answering, knowing I wasn't embarrassed. "Of course. But they look so amazing in this dress, I can't believe it!" He told me, making me laugh.

His eyes flew to mine, and he grinned as he kissed me deeply before pulling away without it getting too hot, and helping me stand up from the couch.

The two of us walked up to his room, kissing the entire way. When I opened his door, I gasped when I saw candles lit around the perimeter of the room, and rose petals littering the floor. I turned to him, a shocked smile on my face. "Troy," I gasped, unable to think of anything to say.

He just grinned at me, pushing us both into the room before closing the door behind him. When I heard the door close, I jumped into his arms, kissing him deeply.

By the time his door was locked shut, my dress and his shirt and shoes were gone. His jeans were half way down his legs, and his hands were trying to unclasp my bra.

Once we were only in our underwear, he immediately began fondling my breasts. Troy had a weird fascination with my boobs, one that I didn't understand. He calls himself a breast man.

I moaned a little when his hands moved lower, peeling my thong off of my body. I bit my lip in anticipation, beginning to lower his boxers.

His erection sprang free once I lowered his boxers, and I grinned a little. He almost looked uncomfortable with his hardness as he directed me towards his bed, where I sat down. He smirked a little, climbing above me, forcing me to lay down.

I giggled softly, pressing my lips against his, as they fused together in another passionate dance. I felt sparks floating through my body, reaching down to my toes from where they began at my lips.

Troy's fingers raked through my hair, and I couldn't help but smile at how tender his touch was, it was as if he was worshiping me. I knew Troy was making this as wonderful as possible for me, and I felt tears burn in my eyes at the thought,

"Mmmm... Troy." I moaned softly in his ear as he began sucking on my neck. I felt his groan vibrate against my skin in response. I moaned again when I felt the gentle pressure of his teeth against my skin as he left a hickey on the side of my neck.

I giggled again, letting my hands run down his back, feeling his muscles tense under my feather light touch.

"So, so sexy," He mumbled as his lips ghosted across my chest and abdomen.

My back arched off of the mattress as his fingers slowly crept down the skin of my torso to the apex of my thighs. I looked at him, and followed his movement as he crouched further down the bed so that his face was even with my private parts.

I saw a small smirk on his face as he nudged my legs apart, and my lips parted naturally for him. He groaned when he could smell my sex, and see how wet I was already.

"Your so beautiful." He whispered, before leaning down and sucking my clitoris into his mouth. I groaned, my fingers tightening around the sheets in my hands, and throwing my head back.

Troy continued his minstrations down below until I felt my orgasm growing deep within me, and I threaded my fingers through his short hair. "Troy," I gasped, pushing him closer to my body. "I... I'm coming." I managed to breath out, feeling his tongue work faster against my clitoris after my statement.

I felt him smirk against my sensitive nub a few minutes later after I shuddered with the waves of my orgasm. That was probably his favorite thing to do.

He slowly moved so that he was laying above me, and he kissed the tip of my nose. "Are you ready?" He asked.

I nodded, sending a small smile at him. He leaned over, to his bedside table, and reached into the drawer. His hand re-emerged holding a condom. He opened it, slowly rolling it onto his hard length, before replacing his weight so that most of it was resting on his forearms. His elbows were resting right above my shoulders, his face even with mine.

I stared into his eyes, wanting to feel the passion of this moment and see the emotions in his eyes as we joined, and the feeling was incredible. His eyes darkened in pleasure as the head of his penis slowly surrounded itself with the warmth of my vagina. I took a deep breath, relaxing my muscles as he slowly slid inside of me.

My hymen had been broken when we were playing around a few weeks ago and got a little rough, so it didn't hurt as much when his full 9 inch penis slid inside of me. A few more deep breaths, and Troy steadily moving further inside of me, and I felt his hips meet mine as he completely filled me. The feeling was unbelievable. I felt so... perfect in that moment that I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of him inside of me.

Troy however took this as a moan of pain, and his panic stricken eyes flew to mine. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice breathless and concerned.

I nodded my head, shifting my hips slightly before moaning again. "I'm perfect." I whispered, seeing him grin at my response.

I groaned with pleasure as his hips slowly circled against my own and his lips softly descended onto mine.

After a few minutes at the slow and gentle pace that Troy began, I began moving my hips faster against his, hoping he would pick up his speed.

Thankfully, he did. His hips slowly began increasing their speed, and it kept getting faster and faster until he was thrusting into me so hard that our bodies were literally bouncing off the bed.

In the back of my mind, I realized that I probably won't be able to walk in the morning, but it would be worth it. Troy's hips kept thrusting deeper and deeper inside of me, and I felt like I was going to explode from the pressure I was enduring. I dug my fingernails into his back as my vaginal muscles tightened around his length tightly as I came.

The feeling of having an orgasm when the love of your life is thrusting his penis into your vagina is amazing. You feel like nothing in the world could be better than what you just did. It's just an amazing feeling that I can't want to have again and again.

After I was able to catch my breath and come back down from my orgasm, Troy began driving into me again, building up that fire in the pit of my stomach once again as he tried to reach his peak. It felt like he was holding back so he wouldn't hurt me even though he desperately needed a release.

I groaned once again, burying my face in his shoulder, and biting down on the taunt skin there as his hips moved faster and faster until they were moving so fast it was almost like he wasn't moving at all. "Come on, baby." I whispered into his ear, feeling his body tense above me, his breathing erratic, and his skin sweaty as he finally reached his peak.

I screamed in ecstasy at the feeling of his huge manhood throbbing inside of me as he emptied himself into the condom. My muscles were milking him once again as I recovered from my third orgasm of the night.

It was almost ten minutes before either of us tried to move, the exhaustion of our love making almost too much to handle. My arms were lazily wrapped around his waist as his arms were looped around mine, his hands running through my hair, pure pleasure written across his face.

Troy slowly rolled off of me, removing the condom from his now soft penis. I smiled a little at him as he came back into his bed, pulling the covers over our sweaty bodies as we snuggled together.

I looked into his eyes, pressing a kiss to his lips before snuggling my head against his chest as I fell asleep to the soothing rhythm of his breathing.

_Home Run Hit On December 28, 2007._

* * *

_Hey Readers!_

_First of all, I'm so so so so sorry for the huge delay in this chapter coming out. My computer had a virus so I had to rewrite this chapter and it took me a long time for some reason. _

_Thanks so much for reading my story and reviewing. Also, thank you for all of the favorites and alerts as well. I got so many! I really appreciate it!_

_Thanks again, _

_luvinNaley7413_


End file.
